We Belong Together
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Buffy is getting married. Will be BF eventually. Totally AU
1. Buffy's Getting Married

**Title: **We Belong Together

**Author:** The Original Bad Girl Nicole

**E-mail: **Do I look like Joss? Then there you go.

**Distribution: **The usual suspects, anyone else just ask. Maybe I will be nice enough to give it up. But it doesn't come that easy though. winks

**Summary: **Buffy is getting married. Totally AU

**Feedback: **Definitely!

**Authors Notes: **This was screaming at me until I did something about it. The title obviously comes from Mariah Carey's song "We Belong Together".

Special thanks to my beta, you rock. Also this is for my diamond girl, you know who you are. Te quiere mucho amor.

Faith walked out of the house to the mailbox and opened it up. She pulled out all of the mail and was going through it until she came across a small white envelope with embossed butterflies going around it. The name on the envelope stopped her.. it was from Buffy, it had been a year since they seen each other last, but they had kept in touch. She opened it up and nearly fainted when she saw that it was a wedding invitation.

_Mr. and Mrs. Hank Summers_

_And_

_Mr. and Mrs. Edward O'Reilly_

_Invite you to share the joining of two souls_

_Buffy Anne Summers_

_And_

_Christopher Alexander O'Reilly_

_The celebration of love will be on Saturday_

_The tenth of June two thousand and two_

_At three o'clock_

_Saint Peter's Church_

_1225 Peachtree Street_

_Sunnydale, California_

_With a reception that follows at_

_The Oceanview Hotel_

Faith's heart nearly stopped as she finished reading the rest of the invitation. Buffy was getting married. She walked into the house, threw the mail on the table and sat down on the couch. She and Buffy had been friends since they were in the fifth grade. Faith had just moved from Boston to LA she didn't know anyone. Buffy was the first one to come over and introduce herself. At first she thought Buffy was a stuck up California girl, but once she got to know her the opinion changed.

The two of them were inseparable; you couldn't see one without the other. They were nicknamed the terrible twosome because of all the mischief they caused when they were little. Together forever was how they were supposed to be until Buffy moved to Sunnydale her sophomore year. Things remained good between them and they saw each other every school break and holiday. It was like nothing had changed, except Buffy had a new set of friends and one of them was a real bitch. That didn't matter either she liked hanging with them to an extent.

Buffy was dating some pretty boy named Angel and it was clear that she had eyes for no one else. The sight of the two of them together made Faith want to scratch his eyes out. She tried to keep her jealousy monster under control, but was having a serious problem with it. To her Angel was all wrong for her. There was only one person who would be good enough for her. She tried dropping hints, but her blonde friend never picked up on it. So she still played the caring best friend, knowing inside it was tearing her up.

Faith looked at the picture on the side table of the two of them together. They went to Disney Land and had a really good time. That picture was one of her favorites, it wasn't posed it was natural. They were thirteen years old, but still had a good time anyways. It was the best days of their lives, but it was also when Faith knew her feelings for her best friend were changing. She wasn't sure about what she was feeling, but it was a little more than sisterly. She picked up the picture and traced Buffy's face.

"B, if you only knew." She sighed and put the picture back down.

She looked at the invitation again and smiled a sad smile. Buffy had always said she wanted to get married and have the house with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a husband who loved her. It looked as if now she was going to get her wish, at someone else's expense. Not wanting to sit down and travel down memory lane, she went into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels. She needed a drink to keep her mind off of Buffy and her upcoming wedding.

Faith walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch. Looking at the invitation, she takes the top off the bottle and has a long drink. Not wanting to dwell any longer she picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. A commercial for Disney Land came on. The happiest place on earth, it was the happiest place on earth for Faith because Buffy was with her. She took another drink out of her bottle and went over to the video cabinet. Looking over the selection, she pulled out a tape of her and Buffy at Disney Land. Popping the tape in the VCR, she took her spot back on the couch and pushed play on the remote control.

Buffy's face appeared on the screen with a huge smile. Along with Cinderella's castle, it was a lot bigger than what you see on TV. Joyce's voice could be heard in the background.

"Say something Buffy." Joyce urged.

"I don't know what to say." She smiled again.

Buffy went out of shot and came back with a reluctant Faith.

"Come on Faith say something to the camera. We're at Disney World, be happy." She said enthusiastically.

Faith took another sip from the bottle. They were so young then, not a care in the world.

"B, I don't want to say anything. Get the camera off me." She replied.

Buffy pulled her closer to her, "I love you, best friends forever."

Faith smiled slightly, "Yeah forever." She said softly.

She took a longer sip from the bottle this time. When Buffy said she loved her, it made her heart skip a beat. Unfortunately it was in a strictly friendly way that crushed her to no end. She paused the video on Buffy's face.

"Forever, that was a bunch of bull." She mumbled to the TV.

The alcohol was having its desired effect; she didn't have to think anymore. The pain she was feeling was no longer there. She looked at the paused video one more time.

"I love you B, more than you know." She mumbled

Everything went black.

TBC...

**Drink Responsibly. Alcohol should not be used to solve your issues, it may make you feel good for a little while, but the issues will still be there. Plus you'll have a nasty hangover.**


	2. The Morning After

We Belong Together 2

Faith woke up the next morning, thesun shining brightly through the window. She had a hangover of the worst kind.Sherubbed her hand over her face and looked around the living room. She noticed the empty bottle of Jack lying on the floor. She sat up, but not without grabbing her head.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the TV. The video was still paused and it all came back to her. Buffy was getting married in three weeks; she had to decide whether or notshe was going to go. Standing up to go to the kitchen, then she heard thephone ringing and it stopped her. The constant ringing kept pounding in her head; it was too much so she answered it.

"Hello?" She answered huskily.

"Hey Faith." The blonde's voice came over the phone.

Faith let out a little sigh; the one person that she did not want to talk to had called her.

"Hey B, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay. I just wanted to know if you got the invitation to the wedding yet." She casually asked.

Faith looked over at the invitation and rolled her eyes. She got it alright, a big old reminder of what she is about to lose.

"Yeah, I got it. Congrats I guess." She mumbled.

She really didn't feel like talking to Buffy right now, not with the massive hangover she has.

"I was calling to see if you were going to be able to make it. I mean I know you're all the way back in Boston, but it wouldn't be right if my best friend isn't there." She told her.

Faith let out a groan; she did not want to go. And there was no way she was going to go, especially if Buffy's getting married to some pretty boy. Faith had met him over the years, but never took a liking to him.

"Sorry B, but I won't be able to make it. I may not be able to take the time off of work. You know the life of a club owner is always busy." She replied.

She heard Buffy let out a sigh of disappointment. It wasn't the best excuse she could come up with. Sure she could tell Buffy that she can't come to her wedding, because she's marrying the wrong guy, that wouldn't be a great thing to say.

"Ok... What if I make you my maid of honor?" She asked.

"I thought you would make that Willow's thing. I mean she is your best friend and all." Faith rebutted.

Buffy laughed a little.

"Willow is my best friend, but she's my bride's maid. The maid of honor is reserved for my sister... which is you. Come on Faith, do it for me please." She said in a small voice.

Faith couldn't help but smile, the little voice and her giggle had always been the death of her. Whenever she hears it she couldn't help but give in to whatever it is that Buffy wanted. But this was not one of the times where she wanted to give in.

"I'm sorry B, but no." She answered again.

Buffy sighed, "I understand well if you change your mind give me a call...**."**

"I will..." Faith answered.

There was a click and then the dial tone and Faith kept looking at the phone. She could hear the disappointment in the blonde's voice. It wasn't that she didn't want to be her maid of honor; it was just the fact that she had to standnext to Buffy and watch the only woman she ever really loved, marry some guy she's only known for three years. Faith put the phone down and walked into the kitchen to get some Tylenol and a glass of water.

On the other side of the country Buffy stared at the phone. She didn't expect Faith to refuse to come to her wedding. They have been best friends since 5th grade, and have always been there for each other. Her door opened and in walked Willow, she smiled a little.

"Hey Buff, your mom said I could come on up." She greeted her friend.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Faith." She said dejectedly.

Willow's face fell when she heard the sadness in her best friend's voice. It's been a long time since she heard that tone.

"She's not coming?" She asked.

Buffy sighed, "She said, that she wouldn't be able to take the time off. Hello she owns her own club; she can come and go whenever she pleases. I asked her to be my maid of honor and she still said no." She finished.

Willow gave her a friendly hug. Willow had been around Faith for a long time now, and she could read people pretty well. She and Xander talked about this a while back. Willow knew that Faith was in love with Buffy, but her blonde friend is completely blind. That could be one of the reasons why Faith had decided not to come down for the wedding.Of course she couldn't tell Buffy that because it would cause chaos. That's the last thing that Buffy needs right now, especially since she's getting married in two weeks.

"Give her some time, maybe she'll come around. You've been friends for a long time, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let you down." She tried to reassure her friend.

Buffy looked up at her friend, "You know what you're right. She's never let me down before." She perked up a lot.

The red head smiled, she knew Faith wouldn't let her down.

"Hey I was thinking, let's go to the Espresso Pump and get hyped up on mochas." She suggested.

Buffy smiled brightly, "Sure, let me get my shoes and we can go."

Buffy hopped off the bed and went to her closet. She pulledout her shoes. Without untying them she slid them on her feet.

"I'm ready to go." She told her friend.

Together they both left Buffy's roomThey walked down the stairs, chatting softly. Joyce was sitting at the table going over some gallery stuff, and Hank was in the living room watching some movie.

"Mom, Dad... Willow and I are going to the Espresso Pump and then we'll probably goback to her house." She told her parents.

Joyce looked up from her computer.

"That's fine; remember we're having dinner tonight with Chris and his parents." She reminded her daughter.

"How could I forget mom." She smiled.

Inside Buffy was feeling anything but joyful. She didn't understand why, she loved Chris, but it wasn't the kind of all consuming love she had for Angel.

"Have fun pumpkin." Hank called from the living room.

The two girls were almost out the door when Joyce's voice stopped them.

"Buffy did you talk to Faith?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I talked to her a little while ago. Umm... she won't be able to make it... you know work commitment and all that other good stuff." She shrugged.

"Maybe she'll change her mind. You never know, she is full of surprises." Hank reassured his daughter.

She gave him a million dollar smile, "You're right daddy. Now this is me leaving."

She left the house with Willow, closing the door behind her.

"Are you like really excited? I mean you're marrying the guy of your dreams." Willow asked her friend.

"Uh, yeah. The day I've been waiting for. I can't wait." She said a little too enthusiastically.

Willow could tell from her tone thather friend was not sure about this whole marriage deal. Part of her hoped that Faith would show up and make her realize what a mistake it is for her to marry him. Sure he was a good guy and everything, but he wouldn't truly make Buffy happy.

"So Will, what's the weather like where you are?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Rather sunny and warm, pleasant even." She replied.

They continued walking down the street; it was a pretty day they decided not to drive. Besides Buffy thought she needed the exercise anyways.

"How did Faith sound when you talked to her?"

"She sounded kinda tired, it almost sounded like she spent the night partying." She replied.

In all actuality Faith was probably suffering from a major hangover. Buffy had complained to her numerous times about the drinking. Her mind wandered back to the last time Faith had a little too much to drink. It was Spring Break and Faith had come to visit her at North Western, because she wasn't able to make it to LA. They had tequila shots something that she wasn't used to, but Faith always tried everything once. They had just finished the whole bottle and out of nowhere Faith had kissed her. It caught Buffybysurprise, but it didn't stop her from kissing her back. When it dawned on them what they were doing Buffy broke it off, realizing that they were stepping into forbidden territory.

"Faith, what the hell just happened?" She asked in surprise.

The brunette just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Come on B, you knew it was going to happen at some point sooner or later." She answered.

Buffy had jumped off of her bed as if she was chastised for doing something wrong. Of course to her it was wrong, because they were best friends,practically sisters.

"No I didn't, Faith this is so wrong on so many levels. You're like my sister and might as well be incest." She replied.

Incest was a little extreme, but they'd been friends for a long time. So it has always been an unspoken rule between the two of them.

"B, we're not blood, so there is nothing wrong with it. Forget it, it was a mistake." She sat down beside the blonde.

"Fine, it's forgotten." She replied and lay back on the pillows.

Faith lay down beside her and Buffy lay her head on Faith's shoulder. She began running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Buffy smiled at the memory, earning a strange look from Willow.

"Buffy, are you okay? I lost you for a minute." The red head told her friend.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." She replied.

Willow let it go, but in all actuality she knew that Buffy was thinking about Faith. When it comes to Faith, Buffy's transparent.

"If you say so." She responded.

Willow could only hope that Faith would make the right decision before it's too late.

**"Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for friendship doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart."-Unknown**


	3. Friends Gotta Love Them

We Belong Together 3

Disclaimers in part 1

Willow and Buffy stepped into the Espresso Pump and saw Xander and Anya sitting at a table. They went up to the counter and placed their orders before heading towards the table where their friends were sitting.

"So where are you going for dinner tonight?" Willow asked the blonde.

"We're going to the Cheesecake Factory." She replied.

They approached the table and sat down in two vacant chairs.

"If it isn't the woman of the hour, Buffy and her brides maid Willow." Xander teased.

Ever since she told him that she was getting married, he had been making little remarks and things. In all honesty it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Xander stop teasing. I'm sure Buffy and Willow wouldn't tease us when we get married." Anya spoke up.

Xander's face went pail and gave a small smile. Willow just smiled at this, because her friend was not into the marriage thing.

"Ahn, we'll talk about this later." He tried to diffuse the situation.

Buffy saw their order was ready and went to go get it.

"I'll be right back, our order's up." She replied.

Willow reached into her purse and pulled out some money, handing it to the blonde. Buffy shook her head and walked over to the counter. The red head put her money back in her purse and faced the still quarreling couple.

"So, did the Buff talk to Faith? Is she coming?" Xander asked.

"No, she said she wouldn't be able to make it. You know, work commitment or something." Willow answered.

"Work commitment? She owns her own club; she can do whatever the hell she wants." Xander replied.

It was true she could do whatever she wanted. She worked for herself and didn't have to answer to anyone, but they knew what the real reason was.

"Maybe she doesn't want to come because... the woman she's been in love with since forever is marrying someone else." Anya surmised.

Xander and Willow looked at her like she was from a foreign country. No one else really knew about how Faith felt, but them.

"How do you know that? We've never talked about it before." Willow asked.

Anya rolled her eyes; she didn't understand why they thought she was clueless.

"Anyone with eyes could see how those two are around each other. It's like no one else in the world exists, except the two of them. Buffy is just in denial about the way she feels." Anya finished casually.

"Well, I'm going to have a little talk with our Faith. I really want Buffy to be happy, and marrying Chris is not going to do that." Willow commented.

"How are you going to do that?" Xander asked.

Buffy approached the table with two orders of cappuccinos and blueberry scones. They never really ate those, but being around Giles all those years had some lasting effects on them. Giles was in England with Miss Calendar. It was times like these that they missed him most.

"How are you going to do what?" Buffy asked.

"How are we going to plan your bridal shower? You know with Faith not being there." Anya added.

Buffy's face clouded over which didn't go unnoticed by the group. She had it bad, but denial seemed to be her best friend. She took a sip of her cappuccino.

"It'll work out. I'm sure that it will be fine without her." She smiled.

"So what are you two femmes up to after your sugar rush?" Xander asked.

"A little shopping and some girl talk. Then we're going back to Willow's for a little while before I have dinner tonight with Chris and his parents." She answered.

"Xander and I are going to go home and I'm going to have plenty of orgasms." Anya blurted out.

This didn't surprise the gang much. When it came down to tact, she had Cordelia beat hands down.

"Anya, honey we talked about this." Xander chided her.

The foursome continued talking for the rest of the morning, but Buffy wasn't really into it. Her mind was on a certain brunette back in Boston.

Faith stepped out of the shower and walked into her room. The shower and the Tylenol seemed to help her feel better, but she couldn't help but feel bad about telling Buffy she couldn't make it to the wedding. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but she couldn't watch the person she loved marry someone else. Walking into her room she went to the closet to pull out something to wear. She had a meeting with her staff in about an hour. She didn't want to be late for that.

A pair of shorts and a tank top later she was on her way out the door when she was stopped by Cheyenne. Cheyenne was like her closet friend and confidante, plus she liked to party as much as Faith did. She was like her personal Willow and kept her sane from the chaos that was her life.

"Hey Faith, I was gonna see if you wanted to have lunch. Geez, you look like hell." She couldn't help but comment.

Faith just smiled, "Lunch would be good, come with me to the club. I have a meeting with my staff. We can chill after that." She suggested.

Anything was a welcomed distraction from thinking about Buffy and her getting married to some jerk.

"So what did you do last night?" She asked.

Cheyenne looked at Faith and noticed she wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying.

"Are you ok? I asked you a question, and it seems like you're on another

planet." The other girl asked.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of shit on my mind right now. My nearest and dearest is getting married in three weeks. I got the invitation yesterday." She answered.

Cheyenne knew Faith was talking about Buffy. She'd met the blonde several times when she came out to Boston to visit. She seemed like a nice woman, but she could tell that Faith had it bad for her. From her point of view it didn't look one sided either, but she didn't say anything. It really wasn't her place. Buffy had to figure it out on her own.

"Buffy is getting married!" She asked.

"Yeah, black ties, white dress, the whole nine." She replied.

That was something Faith really didn't want to talk or think about right

now. All she wanted to do was talk to her staff, and have lunch with her

friend. No talk about Buffy's pending marriage.

"So are you gonna go? I mean she is your best friend." Cheyenne asked slyly.

Faith let out a small sigh, "No, I'm not going to go. When I talked to her this morning, she asked me to be her maid of honor. I told her that I wouldn't be able to make it." She shrugged.

Cheyenne stopped them in mid walk, "You did what?" She nearly shouted.

"I told her I wouldn't be able to come. Work commitments or whatever." She replied.

The other brunette looked incredulously at her. She was going to pass up the opportunity to see her best friend.

"Work commitments? You own your own freakin' club! You can do whatever you want." She replied.

Faith knew Cheyenne had a valid point, but she still did not want to go watch her friend get married.

"I know. Do you think I really want to see the woman I love; marry some beef stick? Talk about turning the screw." She replied.

A light bulb went off in Cheyenne's head as they continued walking to the club.

"You know what? You should totally go to the wedding, or better yet fly out before the wedding. Spend some time with Buffy and make her realize what a mistake she is making. You have to find a way. Everyone else already knows actually how she feels about you. You have to convince HER." She stated.

"Shy, even if I was gonna do something like that; Buffy is denial girl. It's been in front of her face the entire time. She hasn't acknowledged it up to now, and I doubt that she will." Faith stated as she entered the club.

"That's why you need to go. She knows how much you love her Faith. She just needs to come to her senses...it couldn't be any more perfect."

Faith thought about what the other brunette had said. It kind of made sense, but did she really want to do something like that? She couldn't just show up raving about how Chris was not the right one for her. Buffy could possibly disown her, or end their relationship, if she caused a scene. She wouldn't be able to deal with Buffy being out of her life. Then again if she didn't prove her love, Buffy could go on living in denial, never really knowing her true feelings. It was something for her to think about.

"Look Shy, we will talk about this later. Go take a seat I'll be in the office." Faith walked off.

Cheyenne watched as Faith walked off a soft smile playing on her lips. She just hoped that Faith would make the right decision.

_And I can't believe that he's the one you really love. And I can't believe that he has your heart. Cause it seems to me that he's the one that you're thinking of. And I can't believe that she is gone. And he's the one that took your love from me.-I Can't Believe by Mya_


	4. Willow's Say

We Belong Together

Disclaimers in part 1

Buffy walked into the house and saw her parents getting ready to go. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Buffy, you are late; we have to meet with the O'Reilly's in 20 minutes." Joyce admonished.

The little blonde put on a smile, "I'm sorry mom, I got caught up talking with Xander and Anya at the Espresso Pump and lost track of time." She explained.

"That is no excuse, now go up stairs and change; we're leaving in 10 minutes." She told her daughter.

Buffy walked up to the stairs mumbling to herself, not knowing whether this wedding was for her or more for her mother. She walked into her room and closed the door softly behind her. This was not how she really imagined her life when she was younger. It wasn't that she didn't love Chris; they just didn't have much in common, sure he could make her laugh but something was missing.

She walked to her closet to pick out something to wear. Opening her closet she looked over everything and decided on a long black skirt with a small split on the side and a dark blue top. It was tasteful for the restaurant they were going to. Buffy laid the outfit on her bed as she searched on her nightstand for matching earrings; she noticed a picture of her and Faith when they were around 10 at the beach.

The day had been spent building sand castles and playing in the waves. Buffy remembered that like it was yesterday. They were both young without a care in a world. If only they could have those days back. To be that young and carefree she thought, and with a long sigh; proceeded to get dressed. Usually she was happy about dinner with the O'Reilly's, but this time was a little different. She was dreading

it. After dressing Buffy grabbed her purse and walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Her parents were waiting at the bottom of the stairs and greeted her with a warm smile.

"You look wonderful sweetheart." Hank complimented.

She gave her dad a big smile, "Well, lets go we don't want to keep my future in-laws waiting." She said a little too cheerily.

Joyce gave her a smile and headed out the door. Buffy let out an inaudible sigh and followed behind her mother. The three of them got into the car and drove to the restaurant.

"Did you enjoy your day with Willow?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I did, we went to the Espresso Pump and ran into Xander and Anya." Buffy replied.

"How are the two? Haven't seen them around as much as we used to." Joyce asked.

"They are doing good, you know Xander being busy with work and all." She answered.

The car fell into silence and Buffy looked out the window at the passing buildings and cars. She really wasn't feeling any of this; her mind was on Faith and nothing else.

Faith entered her apartment after her lunch with Cheyenne. She thought about what the other girl had said. It was something to definitely think about. She flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. It was a welcome distraction to keep her from thinking about Buffy and her wedding. She began watching Grey's Anatomy and was just getting into it when her phone rang. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Faith, its Willow." The red head chirped on the other line.

Faith leaned back against the couch wondering why Willow was calling her.

"What's up red?" She asked casually.

"Nothing, I wanted to see how you were doing that's all. We don't get a chance to talk that much anymore." She replied.

"I've been doing good, just working. You know how it is when you run your own business." She answered back.

Faith knew the other girl was making small talk, but she also knew the red head had a reason for calling. She was Buffy's best friend and there was no doubt Willow knew she wasn't coming to California.

"I know why you are calling; you wanna know why I'm not going to B's wedding." Faith came out and said, before the other girl could get a chance to get it out.

"Yeah, you used work as your excuse, but we know what the real reason is." The red head shot back.

The brunette was getting annoyed, "Really? Why is that?" She asked.

"It's obvious to everyone, you are in love with her and you don't like the fact she is getting married." Willow surmised.

Faith didn't seem surprised that the other girl knew. She tried to masking her feelings, but it didn't work Willow was too intuitive for her own good.

"Yeah, so what is with the call? You can't get me to change my mind."

Willow was prepared for this; she wasn't going to give up until Faith was on a plane. She knew Buffy wasn't really happy with Chris. She belonged with Faith.

"Listen, drop the whole nonchalant attitude, and just listen ok? Buffy is upset that you aren't coming. You're her sister, her partner in crime...you two have been through hell and back. Don't let this wedding thing stop you, besides... the feeling of love isn't one sided." Willow added casually, she knew that would get her.

Faith perked up at this, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Buffy was in love with her too, that was hard to believe. She shook her head.

"That's bull shit; Buffy is not in love with me. Far from, what proof do you have?" She asked back.

A smile formed on Willows face, "It's wicked obvious as you would say, and you are all she talks about anymore. Faith this, Faith said that and the dreamy look she gets whenever she thinks about you. Honestly, I think she is settling by marrying Chris." She finished.

Faith sighed, "Settling? How?"

"She is marrying him because she can't have the one person she truly wants." Willow left it at that.

"That would be?" The brunette asked clearly exhausted.

"You, which is why you need to come out here. Open her eyes; she will never be truly happy with him. Make her see he is not the one for her, and that you are. I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

The brunette thought about what Willow had said. It was the same thing Shy was hitting at. It was obvious they knew something she didn't, but the doubt came creeping back.

"I don't know red. I don't know how to be romantic and all that shit. You know sweeping her off her feet or whatever. It ain't that easy." She finished.

"It doesn't have to be a grand gesture, just show her little things. If you mess up, I will be there to help you out. What do you have to lose?" The other girl asked.

Faith thought a lot about that, she would lose an awful lot and then some. It was a hard decision to make, but she knew it had to be for the best. If only she hadn't opened that freaking invitation.

"I stand to lose a lot red and I can't handle that." She replied.

"Trust me, you won't lose a thing. Now get on the next damned plane and bring your ass here... I'm giving my resolve face." She stated.

"Yeah Red, I'm pissing my pants." Faith said sardonically.

Faith rolled her eyes Willow always pulled resolve face when she wanted something done. There was no way she could go up against that. She thought for a minute about what Cheyenne had said. The little voice reverberating in her head kept saying she shouldn't go, but that voice had two opinions. The other knew that Buffy would never be happy spending the rest of her life pondering...what if?

Willow knew she had her because of the silence on the other end of the line. For a minute she thought the other woman had hung up, but then she heard Faith sigh. The sooner she got out there, the better her chances were. Buffy's wedding was in 3 weeks, which gave Faith enough time to convince her. She, Xander, and Anya would have to figure out a major game plan to get those two together. Willow wasn't that fond of Faith when they first met, but Buffy was crazy about her. The more she got to know the intense brunette, the more she liked her. Faith may have been a little over aggressive in some ways, but she had a good heart or at least she thought she did.

Faith let out a sigh, "Ok, I'll have to think about it some more... and I'll get back to you. Just give me that much alright?" She said to the girl.

Willow smiled, "That is all I wanted. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

Both girls hung up the phone. Willow had a smile on her face that rivaled a Cheshire cat; things might go well in the land of Buffy after all. She picked up the phone to make a call.

"Xander? We have lift off." She said into the phone.

Faith sat there thinking if she should or shouldn't go. In one way she wanted to go, but in another she wanted to leave well enough alone. Buffy meant everything to her and she wanted a life with her. She looked at the clock and it was time for her to go to work. She got off the couch and headed to her room.

"Damn, why does this shit have to be so complicated?" She asked herself.

Buffy entered the restaurant with her mother and father in tow. They were warmly greeted by Chris and his family.

"Buffy, you look beautiful tonight." Chris hugged Buffy.

The blonde gave him a small smile, "Thanks, you look good yourself." She complimented him back.

"Well, our table is ready for us. Right this way please." Robert O'Reilly pointed to where they were sitting.

Buffy walked by and gave him a little peck on the cheek, "It's good to see you Mr. O'Reilly." She said politely.

"Buffy, what did I tell you about the Mr. O'Reilly thing, call me dad. After all you are going to be my daughter-in-law." He told her.

She smiled at him softly, "Sorry, habit."

Everyone made their way to the table, and Chris pulled the chair out for the blonde. Buffy gave him a small smile. She sat down and he pushed her chair in, her face was actually starting to hurt from all the smiling she had to do. In her mind she hoped dinner would be over so she could go home.

"So Buffy, do you have all your bride's maids in order?" Mary-Kate O'Reilly asked.

"Yes I do, Willow has been moved to Maid of Honor since Faith wouldn't be able to make it." She replied.

"Willow is such a level headed girl. I'm glad you chose her, that Faith girl seems to much like a bad seed." Mary-Kate said, snidely.

Buffy wanted to jump across the table and scratch the woman's eyes out. Faith might be a little rough around the edges, but a bad seed she wasn't. The blonde reined in her emotions. She was surprised at being this defensive over Faith. It was all news to her; and she just chalked it up to being a friendly thing.

"Now Mary-Kate, you never really got a chance to meet her, Faith is a great girl. Why her and Buffy have been friends since they were little." Hank interjected.

He's always like Faith; she was like a second daughter to him.

"Yes, well perhaps you're right." She replied.

Orders were placed and conversations were made, but the blonde's mind was focused on one place. That place was Boston where her brunette friend resided.

Faith went on about her night, tending the bar as well as the books. The club was packed as always and then some business; was good. Nothing could really distract her from doing her thing except for her conversation with Willow. It had been weighing heavily on her mind. She felt so indecisive about the whole thing. In the end she hoped she would make the right decision. Whether or not she should follow her heart, or walk away from the friendship all together.


	5. Faith Figures it Out

This chapter was not beta'd all mistakes are mine sorry:(

We Belong Together 5

Disclaimer in part 1

Buffy spent most of the dinner in and out of the conversation, a part of her wanted to be there, but another part wanted to be anywhere but there. It wasn't that she didn't like the O'Reilly's it was the fact that she felt enclosed in this shell of well nothingness. She pushed her food around on her plate, not really eating it. Chris noticed this and leaned over to her.

"Is everything alright darling?" He whispered in her ear.

Buffy smiled at him slightly, "Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Chris looked down at her plate and then back at her.

"Well, you barely touched your food and you are awfully quiet." He answered.

"I'm really not all that hungry, plus I have a lot on my mind right now. You know with the wedding and all." She explained.

Chris smiled, "Don't worry honey; everything will be fine you'll see. You got my mom and your mom, Willow and the others helping you. So relax all that matter is you being there and saying I do." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Everyone at the table saw this gesture and beamed at the couple. Buffy smiled softly and regular conversation resumed. She felt like crawling out of her skin and hiding or maybe just running away. The blonde's thoughts were disrupted when her cell phone went off; she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Cordelia.

"Excuse me; I gotta take this its Cordelia." She stated as she got up.

The gentlemen stood up as Buffy left the table to take the call. Stepping out in the cool night air she finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Buffy, it's me Cordelia?" Her voice came across the line.

The petite blonde rolled her eyes, her friend always had a way of making her presence known one way or the other, even if she knew it was her.

"What's with the call Cordy? Is the world coming to an end because you couldn't help the fashionably challenged?" She question.

The brunette just rolled her eyes at the blondes comment. She couldn't help it if some people just didn't know how to dress.

"Actually, I was just calling to RSVP. Angel and I will be there, I still can't believe you are marrying that loser." The brunette said snidely.

Buffy let out a little sigh, "He is not a loser, and I love him. How is Angel?" She asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Angel is good, still doing the brooding thing, but other than that he is alright. So have you talked to Faith? Is she coming to the wedding?"

Buffy's demeanor changed at the question, it hurt her a lot that her best friend wouldn't be there for her special day. They have been through a lot together and she was hoping this would be something that they could have fun with.

There was a long pause before the blonde answered, "I talked to Faith earlier today and she won't be able to make it because she has to work or she has no one to cover for her." She replied forlornly.

Cordelia lightly scoffed on the other line she knew exactly why Faith was going to be a no show. Buffy was marrying that wanna be boy toy while the brunette gone wild was pining after the blonde like a puppy waiting for its master. Now only if the blonde could open up her eyes and realize the one that she wants and the one that truly loves her was standing in front of her all along. The brunette wasn't really all that fond of Chris because he was too charming and a little too good to be true. Sure he was a great guy and everything, but something about him threw her off.

"Sucks to be her, she is going to miss out on all the wedded bliss. I'm sure she would love to see the pictures or better yet the video." She replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy said softly.

Chris came out the door and found Buffy standing on the side of the restaurant. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek softly. Buffy tensed a little under this and then relaxed.

"Your parents are getting a little worried about you love." He told her softly.

The brunette heard his voice come over the line and he rolled her eyes. It took a lot for her not to start gagging.

"Okay Buffy, I am going to let you go. I'll talk to you later." She said snidely.

"Alright Cordy, thanks for calling and tell Angel I said hello. Oh don't forget to come down next week-end. I need your help picking out the brides maids dress." She said coolly.

She didn't understand why everyone was so down on Chris. He was a great guy and treated her nicely; he is the first guy she dated that actually got along great with her parents. He was lacking a certain something, but she really doesn't know what it is. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Is everything alright with Cordelia?" He asked.

"Yes, she was just calling to let me know that she and Angel would be in attendance." She shook her head.

Chris let a wry laugh, "How is Angel?" He put an emphasis on Angel.

Buffy let out a sigh, "Angel is fine from what Cordy told me. I don't understand why you don't like him all that much. He never did anything to you."

"It's a guy thing Buffy, he was your first and he treated you badly. A guy like that does not get any respect in my book." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Now let's get back inside before both our parents send out a search party."

She let out a little laugh and slipped her arm through his, "Oh yes, we really don't want that."

Together they walked into the restaurant the conversation with Cordy completely forgotten.

Faith looked at the ceiling replaying the conversation between her and Willow. The red head did have a few valid points, but it was still nagging her that Buffy would or could return her feelings.

"This is bullshit." She said into the empty room.

Faith got up and went to her closet she needed to go out tonight and not think about Buffy, Willow or the blonde's upcoming wedding. She was undecided about what to wear until her phone rung again. Looking at it she decided to ignore it hoping it would stop ringing, when it didn't she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered none too nicely.

"Well hello to you too, didn't your mom teach you any manners?" A snobbish voice came over the phone.

Faith rolled her eyes when she heard the voice, "Hey C, what's the what?" She asked.

"Well, what is this I hear about you not being a no show to Buffy's wedding? You are her best friend you should be there." The prom queen stated.

The brunette thought that this was a conspiracy for real. She didn't have time for this all she wanted was to forget about everything and party.

"Listen C, I got stuff I gotta take care of. I really don't have time for all the wedding stuff, its really not my bag." She said.

Cordelia shook her head at the other girl's defiance; this was going to be a lot harder than she thought it was gonna be.

"Anyways, I am going to Sunnydale next week-end to pick out brides maid dresses and stuff."

Faith exhaled sharply, "I'm pretty sure that it is going to be a blast. Enjoy it, now if you will kindly leave me alone I have some partying to do." She said exasperated.

Cordelia had a little something else up her sleeve that she hoped would work.

"Well, ok but let me leave you with this last bit of advice consider it a bit of a warning..." She paused waiting for Faith to respond.

"What would that be wise one?" She said sardonically

"Buffy is getting married whether you attend or not, you are going to lose her forever if you don't step up. You will be left wondering what if? While Buffy is living her happily ever after. If you love her like I think you do, you will be on the next plane to Sunnydale and let her know how you feel. If not you are gonna wish you had." She said softly.

Faith thought about what the other girl had said she did make sense in everything that she was saying. She would be losing out on the opportunity of a life time, but she wanted Buffy's happiness.

"Listen C, that is all well and good, but I want her to be happy with her beef stick. Now I gotta go." She hung up the phone abruptly.

Cordelia looked at her phone and smiled to herself she knew Faith wouldn't let Buffy get away that easily. She was never really fond of the other girl but it was obvious that she had it bad for the blonde. She hung up the phone and climbed into bed a smile playing on her lips.

Buffy entered the house after her parents and headed up the stairs... she just wanted to fall asleep and let the night be over. Dinner tonight was exactly how she would imagine it would be. She had to be happy when her mind was solely on Faith, she didn't understand it. She closed the door to her room and began to undress and put on her yummy sushi pajamas. Faith had always told her that it made her look like a little kid. She couldn't help but laugh at that, those were good times that the two of them had shared. The petite blonde climbed into bed and looked at the picture on her nightstand the one that she and Faith took a couple of months ago.

They were both smiling because Faith had just got approved to do some remodeling to her club. It was the last time they seen each other in a long time, she was really missing her friend and wished she was there. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8pm her time so it would be 11pm Faith's time. She went to pick up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

Faith was heading out the door when she heard her phone ring; she ignored it and let the machine pick it up.

Buffy let the phone ring a few times until the machine picked up. It was Friday night she knew Faith would probably be attending to the club or going out with Cheyenne.

"Faith, it's Buffy. I wanted to let you know that I was missing you and I hope to get to talk to you soon. Bye" She ended the message and hung up.

The brunette stared at the machine and walked out the door. The sadness in the other girl's voice was evident; it hurt her a little bit. She was supposed to be the best friend, but she has been acting like an ass. She made her way over to Cheyenne's to see if she was up for going out tonight. Faith made her way over to Cheyenne's and knocked on the door.

The brunette came to the door with a smile on her face, "What's up Faith? I thought you were chillin at home tonight." She stated.

Faith made her way into the apartment that became like a second home to her, "Nah decided to get out for a little while. Go and check on the club and what not stopped by and see if you wanna check it out with me?" She grinned.

Cheyenne smiled she loved hanging out with Faith; she knew how to find the fun and let loose.

"Let me get dressed and we can be out." She called out from the hallway.

Faith sat down on the chair and flipped on the TV and stopped on the local video channel. Kelly Clarkson's "Because of You" came on. She really liked the song, but didn't want anyone else to know.. after all she had an image to protect.

"So did you get a chance to talk to Buffy today?" Cheyenne's voice flittered through the apartment.

Faith turned the TV quickly, "No, she left a message before I came over here." She answered.

"Oh, what did her message say?" She asked.

"She wanted to talk to me and she missed me." She shrugged.

Cheyenne smiled to herself, "You know if that was my best friend I would want to talk to her as much as I possibly can because you never know when it would be your last. Then what would you do? The relationships that you two have come once in a lifetime, you two were destined to be together, just taking the wrong paths." She finished softly.

Faith was listening to what the other woman was saying and it was making sense. She thought back over the relationship between her and Buffy over the years. They had been through so much and their friendship however weird it was stood the test of time and then some. They had hurt each other, mended each other, and everything else. She did not want Buffy to leave her life and she would be damned if that was going to happen.

Cheyenne came out of her room dressed and ready to go. She saw Faith making her way to the door; she looked at her in confusion.

"F, where ya going? I thought we were going out tonight.

The brunette looked at her and smiled, "We are gonna have to do it some other time." She opened the door and walked out,

"Where are you going?" She asked a little concerned.

Faith turned and faced her, "I am going to Sunnydale and I am going to show Buffy that she belongs with me." She walked to her car and got in.

Cheyenne smiled and closed the door; all it took was a push in the right direction.


	6. Faith takes a Step

We Belong Together

We Belong Together

I know I've disappeared for a long time, but hey now I'm back!! RL has been a real big bitch but hey I am still alive!! Here is the next long awaited chapter!!

Buffy tossed and turned in bed, visions of the wedding playing through her mind. Visions of Faith being the one at the end of the alter waiting for her as she walked down the aisle.

Buffy woke up a little confused, breathing hard trying to figure out where that came from.

"Why the hell am I dreaming about marrying Faith? I'm not attracted to her or in love with her?" Buffy asked out loud into the empty room, before lying down in the bed.

Faith made her way back to her apartment not bothering to lock the door. The brunette threw her keys on the table and made a dash for the computer. She turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. The machine was going to slow for her liking; Faith took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Why am I getting so worked up over this? It isn't like Buffy is going to say 'Oh God Faith I'm glad you're here I love you!'" The brunette imitated the blonde the best way she could.

The computer finally came up and Faith typed in the address for Logan Airport. Once she found what she was looking for she booked her flight to Sunnydale, which would be leaving out tomorrow morning. The brunette got out of the chair and dialed an all too familiar phone number. She waited until the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sleepily.

"Red, I just wanted to let you know that my flight will be in tomorrow.. well today for you at 10 am your time. I'm gonna need you to pick me up." Faith told the red head on the other line.

"Oh my God Faith, this is great!! What made you change your mind?" The woman on the other line asked.

"It doesn't matter, just be there to pick me up." Faith hung up the phone and went to bed.

Willow hung up the phone a huge smile playing on her face, "I knew she would see reality." The red head lay back down, mentally patting herself on the back.

The next day on Faith and she spent the morning packing her clothes and making sure she had everything together. Once she did a mental check of everything, she picked up the phone and called Cheyenne.

The phone rung once and the brunette answered on the other line, "Hello?" A soft voice came through.

"Shy, I need to ask you a huge favor... do you think you can give me a ride to the airport?" Faith asked coolly.

Cheyenne shot up in the bed in excitement, "You are going to Sunnydale aren't you?" The other woman asked in shock.

"Yeah, I am… I can't watch Buffy make the biggest mistake of her life, I need her to see that I am the one for her. Not some man who thinks just because he has a dick, that he can have whoever he wants." Faith told the brunette with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Yo Faith, calm down alright. Don't worry about him, concentrate on Buffy, and nothing else." Cheyenne reminded Faith.

"How the fuck can I do that? It's been a long time since I've seen her Shy, what if she looks at me and laugh?"

Cheyenne let out a little chuckle, "Is the great Faith having complexity issues? Listen, Buffy is going to take one look at you and say 'DAMN' just be your regular self and be cool about it." The brunette reassured the other one on the phone.

"Now just chill and do the whole panic thing when you are getting on the plane. You are just too cute." Cheyenne chuckled.

"Shut up Shy, before I kick your ass." Faith threatened, before hanging up the phone.

Faith got up and fixed her some breakfast, trying not to think about her plane ride or seeing Buffy after all this time.

Willow woke up and called Xander, "Xand, I know how you like to sleep late, but Faith is flying in today. Her plane lands at 10 am." The woman couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

Xander sat up in bed wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Faith is coming here to Sunnydale? Is the going to try and get Buffy?" He asked fully alert.

"That is what I think; I knew it wouldn't be long before she would hop her too tough ass on an airplane." Willow laughed.

"Now are you going to tell Buff or are you going to let it be a surprise?" Xander asked.

"I'm gonna let it be a surprise, Buffy is never going to be the same again." The red head smiled.

"Buffy is going to be shocked, but in a good way. Now maybe she can be happy." Xander commented.

"Alright, I gotta get up and get my day started. Don't sleep the day away." Willow commented before hanging up.

Willow got out of bed and hopped in the shower and got dressed, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Buffy was going to finally be happy. Then her mission in life would be complete, get Buffy away from that stuffed shirt.


	7. Faith's Arrival

We Belong Together 7

We Belong Together 7

Faith was in the middle of making sure that everything was taken care of before she left, when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was a Cheyenne.

The brunette opened the door and allowed the smaller girl to enter the apartment.

"What's up F, you ready to go?" Cheyenne asked the brunette as she stepped into the apartment.

Faith went back into her room to grab her suitcase, "I'm as ready as I will ever be. You know how it is, I'm cool." Faith answered coolly as she entered the living room.

Cheyenne shook her head and took the other woman's suitcase, "Whatever you keep telling yourself baby doll. So who is going to pick you up in good ol' Sunny D?"

Faith looked at Cheyenne, "Willow is supposed to be picking me up, and we will go from there?" Faith shrugged her shoulders.

Cheyenne grabbed Faith's suitcase and opened up the door. Faith grabbed her keys and made sure that she had turned off everything, before walking out the door and locking it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and half frustration. Cheyenne noticed this and looked at the brunette.

"Everything is going to be fine, stop worrying. Turn on that Faith charm, no one can resist that. Now get your ass in the car so we can go." Cheyenne commanded as she put Faith's suitcase in her trunk.

"Damn Shy, when did you become miss boss?" Faith questioned as she got into the car.

The other woman got into the car and looked at her friend, "Since you are finally doing something that I told you to do." She started the car.

The ride to the airport was made in relative silence as Faith was lost in her thoughts about Buffy. This was something huge that she was taking a chance on; she was never the one to take a chance on anything this big. This one trip would decide on the fate of her and the blonde forever.

Cheyenne pulled the car into the car park and shook Faith out of her reverie.

"We're here, let's go." Cheyenne open the door and got out the car, getting Faith's bag out of the trunk.

Faith got out of the car and grabbed the bag from Cheyenne, "This is it… wish me luck." The brunette gave the shorter brunette a hug.

"Knock her off her feet." Cheyenne returned the hug and watched as Faith turned and walked towards the airport terminal.

Faith checked in her bag and boarded the plane; she found her seat and sat down. She was glad she brought along her ipod it was going to be a long flight. Faith put the ear phones in her ear and got lost in the music, so much that she didn't even hear the plane take off.

Buffy was awaken by the ringing of the phone in her ear. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30.

"Oh my God, it's too early for this." Buffy answered the phone, "Hello?" She answered the phone sleepily.

"Buffy it's Willow. What are you doing around 12 this afternoon?" Willow's voice came over the line.

"Nothing really, I was just going to hang around the house today, since mom and dad are gone for the day." The blonde answered.

Willow smiled, "Well, I will be around about 12 we can just hang if you want to."

The blonde sat up in bed, her stomach growling, "That would be fine with me, I need the company. Besides I need a break from wedding planning and Chris."

Willow's smiled grew huge; Buffy was going to get more than she bargained for.

"No talk of weddings or Chris. I gotta go Buffy I have somewhere I need to be." Willow hung up the phone.

Buffy got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She tried not to think about Faith and how she didn't call her back. It made her sad inside when her friend didn't call her back. Things really haven't been the same since the brunette found out about her getting married.

"Why do things gotta be so complicated?" Buffy asked out loud.

She hopped in the shower hoping that everything would just be washed away.

Faith was lost in music when she realized that the plane had landed. The lady next to her shook her gently on the arm. The brunette gave her a grateful smile and got off the airplane. Faith looked around and saw the familiar looking red head standing at the gate with a sign.

"Wow red, you act like I wouldn't recognize ya." Faith commented as she gave the woman a hug. "You haven't changed one bit."

Willow hugged Faith back, "Neither have you. You are going to be staying at mine while you are visiting." The red head lead the brunette to the luggage carousel.

"I still don't know why I dragged my ass out here in the first place. B wouldn't be happy to see me, last time we saw each other it didn't go so well." Faith said under her breath.

_Buffy was pacing back and forth across the floor of Faith's apartment, "What exactly is going on between you and Cheyenne? From what I saw tonight it looked a little more than friendly." Buffy looked at the brunette sitting on the couch._

_Faith and Cheyenne had been sitting close at the club, close enough to the point where they could kiss if they wanted to. Buffy saw this and freaked out.'_

"_Look, Shy and I were talkin' I don't know why you are so bent about it?" Faith watched as Buffy paced back and forth._

"_I am not bent; I'm just trying to figure out what you're playing at here. You were ready to rip my clothes off one minute and then the next minute you are getting all cozy with Cheyenne." The blonde vented._

Faith was pulled out of her thoughts by Willow, "I got your bags, where were you?"

The brunette looked at the redhead, "Sorry, red I was thinking bout something. Let's blow this joint and get this over with. So tell me more about this Chris guy…" Faith's voice trailed off.

Willow went into as much details as possible without leaving anything out, "He is like the poster boy for pureness. He is just too good to be true; honestly I think Buffy is just settling."

Willow put Faith's bags in the trunk of her car as Faith got in. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The red head and the brunette continued to make small conversation until she pulled into the driveway of an all too familiar house.

"Well, we're here." Willow stopped the car and turned it off.

Faith looked around, "This is B's house, when did you two move in together?"

Willow got out of the car, "We didn't now come on."

Faith followed the other woman up the pathway and up the steps. She looked at the pine tree in front of the house, she remembered her and Buffy climbing it all the time and hiding from the little blondes parents.

Willow rang the door bell and as Faith walked up the steps and looked she was face to face with the blonde that had been haunting her thoughts and dreams.

Buffy's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, "Faith."

Faith couldn't move or form the words to say anything; she was standing in front of Buffy. The blonde still looked the same, but hotter.

"B-Buffy." Was all that she could get out.

Willow smiled as the two women were totally speechless.


End file.
